Snow
by Lunaurora
Summary: Since I'm currently in the wilderness... fishing... I guess I've got more time on my hands. And to top it all off... My cousin has a laptop ^_^!! This one is about James... and Growlie mostly. Growlie's POV.


Oh look! Something written in Growlie's POV ^_^ - for the first bit. I've always wanted to live near snow... but can't. Well, it's kinda hard if you live in a tropical climate -_-. It takes after The Potential Bad Luck of Glassdoors and Unsrouplosness (i know it's spelt wrong - im in a hurry to get this posted before Brad kicks me off his laptop!! - I wrote it in a dingy while looking for fish).  
  
Anyways, I'll dedicate this fic to... someone... whoever reviews! Nah, I'm not that mean. Don't you dare review because of that _! I'll dedicate it to... Snow... There we go... Snow. You get it? Snow... Snow... ^_^;;...  
  
One more thing... Did I tell you about Moon Wolf? He's my 'friend.' He'll join the community soon ^_^. Yay! Is anyone here from school? No, don't believe John... the review buttons on my fics aren't cursed... ^_^;;...  
  
Oh yeah! I almost forgot! ::everyone groans:: Did anyone read Acroustic Arsenals? No, I wasn't bashing TR... I forgot to put in a notice to read Untitled before you read it... Sorry for the inconvenience...  
  
~ I luv y'all,  
Destiny Fox.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
:+: Snow :+:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a nice sunny day. My master, James was taking me for a walk. Oh, and I couldn't forget... Jessibelle... and Master James' parents - who hate me.   
  
Earlier they were debating whether or not to take me. Especially after I pushed Jessibelle's precious Oddish into the fountain. On 'purpose'. You know, the one where there's this statue of a Gyarados, spitting water from it's mouth into a pond of water.  
  
It's leaves were soaked for the next two hours, because we all know how delicate an Oddish's leaves are, right? Yeah...  
  
Well, we were walking. Fun. Master James had just been given $1.50 to buy whatever he wanted. Jessibelle was given $4.50, because she claimed that she was going to purchase some potions for her Oddish... liar.  
  
He bought an ice-cream in a cone... Normally, I would've looked up at him with those *eyes* while he ate and he'd let me lick... then he'd lick it... then I'd lick it... then...  
  
You get the picture. It usually ended in him getting into trouble with his parents and giving what was left of the tasty treat to me.  
  
Not today. It was snowing.  
  
Snow.   
  
It fell from the sky in big blobs of moisture. I barked happily and closed my eyes, savouring the moment. It was wierd, really. Snow? In the middle of summer? In January? Now, that's wierd. Well, considering the fact that James had been paired with that... *cough *witch *cough* in holy matrimony, I guess my whole life was just a jumble of wierd occurances.  
  
But... snow...  
  
There are lots of ways to describe it...  
  
White...  
  
Fluffy...  
  
A big pile of it fell from above me and landed square on my nose in one big splat.   
  
Maybe not so fluffy...   
  
I licked it off joyously anyway. A few more drops of heaven fell from the sky and onto my fur. In streams of cream, it trickled down my back.   
  
It dried. And I noticed that it wasn't snow after all...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James didn't seem to mind that his arm was interlocked with Jessibelle's. All he was worried about was eating the ice-cream in his hands. It slowly began to melt.  
  
"James dear?!!" Jessibelle shrieked in that Southern accent of her's, horrified. I winced. She pulled the folds of her pink pinafold to her in fright and leapt away from my master. "That's absoultely disgusting!"  
  
It was a ridiculous dress, really. A bow... one metre long?! Now, that's wierd...   
  
"Huh?" James replied with a thoughtless murmur - which sounded stupid at the time.   
  
In her trouble, she dropped the umbrella that was clutched in a white gloved hand only seconds ago. It landed on the concrete path of the local botanic gardens with a clunk.  
  
With shocked and aghaust cries, James' parents came running towards us. Soon enough, they stood in front of a James who would stare at the ground than at the angry glares plastered across his parent's faces, and me. I hung my head. I seriously thought about jumping up and gnawing off their heads, but then we'd be in even more trouble.  
  
Wait... trouble? What did we do?  
  
Suddenly, James's mother reached into his pocket and pulled out a napkin and proceeded in wiping an ice-cream stain off of his brand new Lapras sweater.  
  
"Oh James dear," Mrs. Morgan scolded as she removed the white liquid, "you got ice-cream all over the Grandpapa's jumper."  
  
He gulped and replied in a weak protest, "but, mum! I was saving that for later!"  
  
Eww!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That was wierd... 


End file.
